A Game of Hatred
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: Instead of returning to their home dimension after the defeat of Kaguya, Team Seven is sent to a new universe entirely
1. Prologue

"Dance with me then," Ser Waymar Royce declared defiantly.

He rushed forward to meet the Other before him, sword raised high above his head. Although his hands trembled, Will thought that in that moment, Ser Waymar was a man of the Watch. The Other halted. Will saw its deep, icy blue eyes, fixed on the longsword. He dared to hope, for but a moment.

Then, more Others emerged from the shadows, silently. Will had to call out, and yet, it would be the death of him if he did. He kept his silence as he clutched to the tree he was perched on for dear life.

The pale sword of the first Other came shivering through the air to meet Ser Waymar's blade. A screeching sound rang out from the swords' clash. The watchers stood patiently. They observed the fight, but did not interfere. Ser Waymar checked every blow of the first Other, but he was driven backwards.

Then, Ser Waymar's parry came a moment too late and the Other's sword pierced his ringmail beneath his arm.

The Other started to say something in a mocking voice, it's tone like that of ice cracking. Then, there was a flash of light, blinding Will. When he regained his sight, two new figures stood in the area, between the Other and Ser Waymar.

One was a young man, no older than seventeen, with longish black hair and smooth, feminine features. He wore unusual clothing, consisting of a grey shirt with some sort of symbol on the back, and some sort of black skirt with a purple tie.

The other figure was a young woman of about the same age, with flowery pink hair. She wore some kind of vest over form fitting clothing.

The Others spoke amongst each other in confused tones, then the one who had fought Ser Waymar moved to attack the newcomers.

The man directed his gaze at the Other and it burst into black flames. It then seemed to melt with an inhuman screech, dissolving into nothing but icy water, armor and all. Then, the watchers started to close in.

"Sasuke," said the woman.

"I know," replied the man.

He made some signs with his hands, then put a finger to his lips and exhaled. Fire came from his mouth like he was a dragon from legend. The flame swept across the area, melting the Others with ease.

Then, the woman turned to Ser Waymar.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The man directed his gaze at Will and Will shivered, fearful that he may burst into flames. The man's red and purple gaze didn't help.

"Come down here," commanded the man.

Will fearfully obeyed and climbed down his tree.

"I must thank you for saving me," said Ser Waymar. "But, I also must ask who you are. Are you wildlings?"

"Never heard of them," said the boy.

"We're from Konoha, in the Land of Fire," said the girl.

"I have never heard of these places," said Ser Waymar. "It would be ill advised to begin relations with this Konoha with hostilities. Come with me."

"You're hurt, let me heal you first."

"We cannot wait about while the Others skulk about."

The girl nodded. The four then headed off toward where Gared waited with their horses, then back in the direction of the Wall.


	2. Chapter 1

Bran

The morning had dawned clear and cold, with a crispness that hinted at the end of summer. They had set forth at daybreak to meet the visitors from this strange land, Konoha. Bran rode with them, nervous with excitement. It was the first time he had been deemed old enough to accompany his father on official business. It was the ninth year of summer and the seventh of Bran's life. They arrived at the Wall and entered the Lord Commander's keep.

Inside they found the visitors. They were dressed strangely and the boy, a bit older than Robb and Jon, had an odd, feminine look about him. That wasn't even getting into the coldness in his coal black eyes. Bran made eye contact and felt a chill. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Greetings, visitors from Konoha," said Bran's lord father. "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. As the nearest lord, I will be offering you lodging until such time as you may go to King's Landing.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha," said the boy.

The party of some twenty men bristled at the boy's dismissive, disrespectful tone, but no one said anything.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," said the girl, bowing with her hands in front of her abdomen. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well met," said Father. "Might I ask, are the symbols on the back of your clothing your House crests?"

"Mine is," said the newly identified Sasuke.

Father nodded and hummed in thought.

"Well," he said, "we had best be going."

"Right," said Sakura.

"Has Lord Mormont prepared horses for you?"

"We don't need horses," said Sasuke. "We can keep up."

Father seemed confused by this statement, but did not press the issue.

"Very well then, let's go," he said.

Bran rode with his brothers, well ahead of the rest of the party. His pony struggled to keep up with their horses.

"The visitors are strange," said Robb. "Yet, I like them. The boy seems strong and brave. The girl isn't too hard on the eyes either."

"Not bravery," Jon said, "rather, murderousness is what I sense from the boy, this 'Sasuke.' I doubt he would hesitate to cut us down should relations go south."

"That's why we have swords, and they don't. Race you to the bridge?"

"Done."

Jon kicked his horse forward. Robbed cursed and followed close behind. They galloped down the trail, Robb laughing and hooting, Jon silent and intent. The hooves of their horses kicked up showers of snow as they went.

Bran did not try to follow. His pony could not keep up. Bran had seen Sasuke's eyes, cold as he imagined winter would be. The boy could turn on them in a second, and Bran wondered why he did not. In Old Nan's stories, Sasuke Uchiha would certainly have been a villain. But, did that mean he was not brave? Could a man be villainous and brave? Bran did not know the answer.

He was so deep in thought, that he did not hear the rest of the party until his father moved up to ride beside him.

"Are you well, Bran?" Father asked.

"Yes, Father," said Bran.

Sasuke and Sakura were close behind, and so he did not voice his concerns, though he noted that even Sakura seemed uneasy around her companion.

Jon then reappeared on the crest of the hill.

"Father, Bran, come quickly, see what Robb has found!" Jon yelled.

Jory rode up beside them. "Trouble, my lord?"

"Beyond a doubt," Father said. "Come, let us see what mischief my sons have rooted now."

Theon Greyjoy and Jory Cassel rode ahead of the rest, reaching the boys first. Greyjoy was laughing and joking as he rode. Bran heard the breath go out of him as he exclaimed "Gods!"

"Robb, get away from it!" exclaimed Jory, sword drawn.

Robb looked up from the bundle in his hands.

"Sha can't hurt you Jory, she's dead."

Father made the party dismount and approach on foot. Bran dismounted and ran to see what was going on. He saw an incredibly large wolf.

"It's a freak!" Greyjoy was saying. "Look at the size of it."

"It's no freak," said Jon calmy. "That's a direwolf they grow larger than the other kind."

"This is what the commotion's about?" asked Sasuke.

"Here Bran, you can hold him," said Robb, handing Bran the pup he held.

"We must kill them," said Greyjoy.

"No!" Bran cried out.

"Lord Stark," said Jon, "there are five pups, three male and two female. You have three trueborn sons and two daughters. Your children were meant to have these pups."

Father considered this for a time, then consented.

As they left, they found an Albino pup who had crawled away from the others.

"This one is mine," said Jon.

"Hn," said Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 2

Daenerys

Viserys held up the dress for her inspection.

"This is beauty," he said. "Touch it. Go on. Caress the fabric."

Daenerys caressed the fabric. It was smooth and soft. It ran through her fingers like water. She could not ever remember wearing something so soft. It frightened her. She took her hand away from the gown.

"Is it really mine?" she asked.

"A gift from the Magister Illyrio," Viserys said, smiling. Her brother was in a high mood tonight. "The color will bring out the violet in your eyes. And you shall have gold as well, and jewels of all sorts. Illyrio has promised. Tonight you must look like a princess."

A princess. Daenerys could not remember what that was like, if she had ever known in the first place.

"Why does he give us so much?" Daenerys asked. "What does he want from us?"

Daenerys was thirteen, and understood that gifts like this dress and the pampered half-year they had spent in Magister Illyrio's home rarely came without some expected compensation.

"The Magister is no fool," said Viserys. "He knows I will remember my friends when I have my throne."

Dany said nothing. Magister Illyrio was a dealer in spices, gemstones, dragonbone, and other, less savory things. He had friends in all of the Nine Free Cities, it was said, and even beyond, in Vaes Dothrak and the fabled lands beside the Jade Sea. It was also said that he'd never had a friend he wouldn't cheerfully sell for the right price. Dany listened to the talk in the streets, and she heard these things, but she knew better than to question her brother when he wove his webs of dream. His anger was a terrible thing when roused. Viserys called it "waking the dragon."

Viserys hung the gown beside the door.

"Illyrio will send the slaves to bathe you," he said. "Be sure to wash off the scent of the stables. Khal Drogo has a thousand horses. Tonight he searches for a different sort of mount. You still slouch, straighten up. Let them see that you have a woman's shape now."

Viserys ran his hands over Dany's budding breasts and tightened his hand on a nipple.

"You will not fail me tonight," he said. "You don't want to wake the dragon, do-"

Boom! The door flew off its hinges into the room, slamming into the opposite wall so hard is made a crack.

"I heard 'wake the dragon' so here I am!" announced Naruto Uzumaki.

Viserys gaped at the feat of strength for a moment, then collected himself.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I told you Viserys, you've gotta rethink the way you treat your sister. Get your hands off of there already!"

Viserys hurriedly released Dany and whirled around to face Naruto completely.

"Don't think to command the dragon!" yelled Viserys.

"Look, Viserys. I told you that this whole revenge thing is going to destroy you, trust me, I've seen it. But, I decided to let you go with this crazy marriage plan anyway, because I'm hoping you'll figure it out on your own. Still, I'm not letting you treat Dany like that!"

"Fine!"

Viserys stormed out of the room. He went to slam the door behind him, only to realize it was gone.

"I knew that!" he exclaimed as Naruto suppressed laughter.

Then, he finished storming out.

"You okay, Dany?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Dany.

"Viserys is so much older than you. Do you even remember the land he's fighting for?"

Dany shook her head. She had been but a stirring in her mother's womb when the Usurper had claimed the land Viserys referred to as "our land." The stories Viserys told her were just that, stories. Her fondest memories were of the big house with the red door. But, they had lost that house when the servants stole all their money.

Then, they had wandered about the Free Cities. At first, people had been happy to help the last of the Targaryens. Then, more and more doors were closed in their faces. Eventually, there was no one left to help them.

Viserys lived to take back the Seven Kingdoms, but all Dany wanted back was the big house with the red door. There was a knock at the door frame and Dany turned to see two slaves, an old woman and a sixteen year old girl.

"I'll go now," Naruto said.

He left and the slaves bathed Daenerys. The girl chattered incessantly about how lucky Dany was, how wonderful and rich Khal Drogo was. Dany had always thought she would one day marry Viserys, as was the way of the Targaryens. And yet, here her brother was, about to sell her off to a stranger, a barbarian.

When she was clean, the slaves toweled her dry and dressed ad perfumed her. She went to Viserys in the entrance hall and he admired her.

"You look-" said Viserys.

"Regal," interjected Illyrio. "Khal Drogo will be enraptured."

"I still say she's too young for this," said Naruto.

"She has had her blood, she is old enough for the khal," said Illyrio.

"That's not the issue here!"

Illyrio shrugged.

"It matters not, as long as I have my throne," said Viserys.

They went to Drogo's nine towered manse. A gift from the Magisters.

Illyrio pointed out people to them, catching Dany's ear when he mentioned a knight, Ser Jorah Mormont, who had apparently fled the Seven Kingdoms after selling some prisoners to a slaver.

Then, Illyrio put a moist hand on her bare shoulder.

"And there, sweet princess," he said, "is the khal himself."

The man's dark eyed face was hard and cruel.

"I must go and make my submissions," Magister Illyrio said. "Wait here. I shall bring him to you."

Her brother took her by the arm as Illyrio waddled over to the khal, his fingers squeezing so hard that they hurt. "Do you see his braid, sweet sister? When the Dothraki lose a battle they cut off their braid so all may know their disgrace, but he has never lost a fight."

"Please Viserys, I don't want to. I want to go home," pleaded Dany.

"Home?"

"The girl said no, Viserys," said Naruto, putting a hand gently on Viserys's shoulder.

"O-of course, Naruto. But, Khal Drogo is already on his way over here, surely we can-"

"No!"

Viserys hung his head in defeat as Naruto looked at Dany with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Sasuke

Sasuke watched the visitors pour through the castle gate. Well, he was a visitor too. The other visitors. The "royal" visitors. Eddard Stark had incessantly reminded him and Sakura of the fact that they were going to meet the king of the Seven Kingdoms. As if Sasuke cared about such things. As soon as he figured out how to get back to the shinobi world, this would all be moot. Nevertheless, there was no point in causing trouble in this world, so he played along, for now.

Sasuke estimated the visitors were three hundred strong, a pride of bannermen and the armored warriors they called knights. Golden banners flew about in the wind, emblazoned with a crowned stag.

Naturally, Sasuke recognized none of the people coming through the gates. He did, however note some interesting characters. A large man with a horribly burned face. There was a tall boy beside the burned man with a smug look about him. Behind him there was a dwarf. A huge man with a thick, black beard led the column, flanked by two knights in white cloaks. Sasuke guessed he was the king. He seemed rather useless. More of a daimyo than a Hokage. Eddard Stark, at least, seemed a competent fighter. This rotund man did not.

Then, the man launched off his horse with a roar and grabbed Eddard in a tight hug. Eddard seemed he had much to say, but said only, "Your Grace, Winterfell is yours."

The rest of the column entered the castle and dismounted, followed by a well-dressed woman Sasuke presumed was the queen and her children. Eddard kissed the queen's ring as the king embraced Catelyn. The children were brought forward and introduced. When the formalities were over, the king turned to Eddard and said, "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects.

Eddard called for a lantern and the king silenced the queen's protest with a glare and some killing intent. Then, Eddard and the king went down to some crypt together.

Sakura walked up behind Sasuke.

"We should introduce ourselves," she said.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

"While we're here there's no point in causing trouble."

It would be mildly inconvenient to anger the royal family, so Sasuke started towards the group, Sakura following behind.

"Are you the two from Konoha?" asked the tall boy as they neared.

"That's right," said Sakura, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke.

"We found someone from there at King's Landing. Do either of you know a Kakashi?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Sakura. "He's our teacher!"

"Hmm, I wanted to throw him in the dungeon, but Father refused. You should see him once you come with us."

Sakura clearly didn't know how to respond to that. Sasuke had no desire to respond to that. He had intended a quick greeting, not a conversation. There was an awkward silence.

"We'll do that," said Sakura at last.

After that, Sasuke headed inside the castle. It was cold and he had no desire to talk to the other royal children.

That night, there was a feast, held in honor of the king and of the new friends from Konoha. They had even fashioned a few banners with the Uchiha crest on them, the fans mingling with the direwolves, lions, and stags. Sasuke and Sakura were seated at the same table as the children. That stung Sasuke's pride, though it was supposed to be an honor. Sakura didn't seem to mind. They had walked into the room together, as was apparently the way here. He saw some servants whisper as they did so. He was pretty sure they were shipping him and Sakura.

Sasuke observed the room as he ate. Nothing particularly interesting happened. Until, late into the feast, when Eddard's illegitimate son, Jon Snow, seemed to get into an argument with his uncle. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Rinnegan to read their lips.

It seemed Jon wanted to join the Night's Watch, and his uncle was trying to dissuade him. He wasn't taking it well. In the end, he stormed out of the room in tears, his direwolf pup following behind him.

The rest of the feast passed without incident, and so Sasuke and Sakura retired to their temporary quarters. There, they went to bed and to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura

Sakura sat bored in the sewing room. She watched the younger girls at their needlework, Arya Stark stitching crookedly. Sansa Stark, by contrast, was sewing perfectly. The princess, Myrcella, also had crooked stitches, but this "septa" praised her anyway.

How boring things must've been that Sakura was reduced to evaluating the children's stitching. She had wanted to watch the boys practice, but Catelyn had insisted that Sakura do something more "ladylike." Sakura's protests about the role of women in Konoha had fallen on deaf ears.

So, here she was, listening to Sansa and her friends talk about how "gallant" Prince Joffrey was. Had she been like that with Sasuke at their age? No, she had been much more reasonable.

"What are you talking about?" Arya asked suddenly.

Sansa's friend Jeyne looked startled, then giggled. Beth blushed. Sansa looked abashed.

"Tell me," Arya insisted.

"We were talking about the prince," said Sansa.

"Joffrey liked your sister," Jeyne whispered proudly. "He told her she was very beautiful.

"He's going to marry her," said Beth dreamily. "Then Sansa will be queen of all the realm."

"Beth, you shouldn't make up stories," said Sansa. "What do you think of Prince Joff, sister? He's very gallant, don't you think? Or perhaps you prefer Sasuke?"

"Jon says they look like girls," said Arya.

Sansa sighed as she stitched, "Poor Jon," she said. "He gets jealous because he's a bastard."

Who still used "bastard" that way? This world was weird.

"He's our brother," said Arya loudly.

This attracted the attention of Septa Mordane, a bony, thin lipped woman.

"What are you talking about, children?" she asked.

"Our half-brother," Sansa corrected, then she smiled for the septa. "Arya and I were remarking on how pleased we were to have the princess with us today."

"A great honor for us all," said Septa Mordane with a nod. "Arya, why aren't you at work? Let me see your stitches."

"Here," said Arya, surrendering her work.

"Arya, Arya, Arya," said the septa. "This will not do at all."

Everyone looked at Arya. Sakura could see tears welling up in the girl's eyes and Arya stood up and started for the door.

"Arya come back here!" called Septa Mordane. "Don't take another step! Your lady mother will hear of this. In front of our princess too! You'll shame us all!"

Arya turned and bowed stiffly to Myrcella, "By your leave, my lady."

"Just where do you think you're going, Arya?" asked the septa.

Arya glared at the woman, "I have to go shoe a horse."

Then, the girl whirled and made her exit.

"I'll go get her!" said Sakura, shooting up, then she took a moment to scold Sansa. "You should appreciate your brother more. You never know when he will be gone."

Then, Sakura sped out of the room, following after Arya covertly. Arya went to the guardroom, untied her direwolf pup, and headed off. Sakura followed her to a bridge overlooking the yard, where Jon waited at a window.

"There you are," said Sakura, pretending to have just stumbled upon the girl. "I've been looking for you."

Jon only then seemed to notice the others' presence and gave them a curious look.

"Shouldn't you two be working on their stitches?" he asked.

"I wanted to see them fight," said Arya.

"I was just waiting for an excuse to leave," said Sakura.

"Come here, then," said Jon, to Arya.

Arya climbed up the window and sat beside Jon. Sakura stood behind and watched out the window. Bran and Prince Tommen were practice fighting, padded in armor and wielding padded swords. When they were done, Ser Rodrik offered Robb and Joffrey to go a round. Robb eagerly stepped forward, but Joffrey was less than enthusiastic.

"This is a game of children, Ser Rodrik," he said.

Theon Greyjoy laughed. "You are children," he said derisively.

"Robb may be a child. I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

"Oh, terrified. You're so much older."

"Joffrey truly is a little shit," said Jon.

Ser Rodrik tugged at his whiskers thoughtfully.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Live steel," said Joffrey.

"Done. You'll be sorry!" exclaimed Robb.

"Live steel is too dangerous, I will permit you tourney swords, with blunted edges," Ser Rodrik said, with a hand on Robb's shoulder.

A man with black hair and a burned face then stepped forward. "This is your prince," he said. "Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, ser?"

"Master-at-arms of Winterfell, Clegane, and you would do well not to forget it."

"Are you training women here?"

"I am training _knights._ They will have steel when they are ready. When they are of an age."

The burned man turned to Robb. "How old are you, boy?"

"Fourteen," said Robb.

"I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword."

"That's wrong," interjected Sasuke, up to then silently observing.

"What?"

"You may have killed at twelve, but that's not the way the world should be. You should strive to create a world where that's not necessary, not perpetuate the mistakes of the past."

"What would you know of it, boy?"

"I have killed foes you could barely imagine. I have lost everything dear to me. It's you who know nothing."

"Who are you to question the prince?" asked Joffrey.

In a flash, Sasuke drew his sword, reforged by the Winterfell blacksmith, and cut Joffrey's cheek. He did it just slow enough that the prince could perceive what had happened. Joffrey raised a hand and wiped blood from the wound.

"That's a taste of what it feels like to fight for your life. If you're scared, you shouldn't be asking for live steel," he said.

"Hound!" Joffrey yelled. "Kill him!"

Clegane stepped forward and drew a sword. Sasuke held out a hand and the burned man went flying across the yard. Then, Sasuke turned and left. Sakura was happy to see he didn't kill anyone.

Clegane recovered, and Joffrey silently left, pale.

"Well, I had better get you back," said Sakura.

"I hate needlework!" Arya declared. "It's not fair!"

"Nothing is fair," Jon said, messing up Arya's hair.

Sakura then brought Arya back to her room, where Septa Mordane and Catelyn awaited.


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke

Sasuke had grown remarkably bored. There was nothing to do in this castle. He had tried sparing with the knights, but not one of them could keep up with him, no matter how much he slowed himself down.

The king had wanted wild boar at tonight's feast, and so a hunting party had gone out at dawn. They had offered to let Sasuke go with them. He had refused. He had no interest in hunting.

So, what was left for him to do? Talk to Sakura? He would admit, he enjoyed her company, but that was precisely why he couldn't get closer. His vision of a Hokage could have no one but himself. The king had only strengthened his resolve, a perfect example of a ruler who had allowed those around him to make him weak.

With nothing else to do, Sasuke had taken to reading the Starks' collection of literature. He learned about this world and its inhabitants. Their culture, their legends. None were as impressive as the legends of the Sage of Six Paths, and those were mostly true. It appeared Sakura was also bored, for on this day she also appeared and started reading.

Sasuke was glad they were leaving for King's Landing soon. Hopefully there was more to do there. If nothing else, seeing the country would be more interesting than sitting in this frozen castle.

Thoughts of the king and the capital brought Sasuke's thoughts to Prince Joffrey. There was something wrong with that child. He could sense it. The child gave him an Orochimaru vibe, for some reason. Luckily, he was too weak to actually accomplish anything.

"So, Sasuke," said Sakura, interrupting his thoughts. "Have you read about the Kingsguard? There's some interesting characters in there."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "I guess so."

"Did you know they call that Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer? He killed the previous king."

"I agree with Eddard's assessment of the Lannisters. I don't trust them."

"Oh, why's that?"

Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving the book he had been reading sitting on a table. It had been a history of the Starks.

Sasuke decided to take a walk around the castle. When he was approaching a particularly large keep, following the sound of a wolf howling, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see one of the younger Stark boys climbing the wall of the keep. He believed that one was called Bran, though he really didn't care if he had confused Rickon and Bran. He also heard the faint sound of talking.

As he climbed, Bran seemed to stop at a window to listen to the talking. Sasuke watched him hand there, and eventually peek in the window. He started to fall, but a hand caught him. Then, the same hand shoved Bran out the window. Bran screamed as he fell. Sasuke instantly activated his Sharingan and Rinnegan. He used the Deva Path to slow the boy's fall and set him gently on the ground.

Despite having his life saved, the boy seemed unresponsive.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura's voice. "I was going to chew you out for leaving in the middle of the conversation, but you-"

Sasuke turned to Sakura and put a finger to his lips, then pointed at the window. Sakura nodded in understanding and lowered her voice.

"You saved him," she said.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe, he seems out of it though," he said.

Sakura examined the boy.

"He's just in shock," she concluded. "He should be fine in a couple minutes."

Catelyn ran up to the three.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I heard the scream."

"Someone pushed Bran out of a window," said Sasuke bluntly. "I didn't see who it was, but I stopped him from falling."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine," assured Sakura.

"That room…" said Catelyn.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's nothing. I must thank you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Don't mention it," said Sasuke.

Then, Sasuke turned and left, intending to return to his reading, as Sakura and Catelyn fussed over the boy. He picked up a book and started it.


	7. Chapter 6

Jon

Jon climbed the steps slowly, trying not to think that this might be the last time ever. Ghost padded silently beside him. Snow swirled through the castle gates and the yard was all noise and chaos, but inside the stone walls it was still warm and quiet.

He reached the landing and stood for a moment, then he straightened and entered the room.

Lady Stark was there beside his bed. Bran sat up in bed, looking guilty and embarrassed. He had been bedridden for the past few days. He wasn't seriously hurt. Sakura, supposedly a skilled healer, had confirmed that he had only shock and a few minor sprains. Yet still, Lady Stark insisted he stay in bed right up to the day he was supposed to leave. She herself had sat by his bedside the whole time. So Jon had stayed away.

Now there was no more time

Jon stood in the door way for a second, then Bran saw him.

"Jon!" Bran exclaimed, and he moved to get out of bed.

"No!" exclaimed Lady Stark. "You mustn't strain yourself!"

"Mother, I'm fine!"

"He really is," said Sakura, standing in the corner of the room where Jon hadn't noticed her. She was holding a piece of paper and a pen and scribbling things down.

"What are you doing here?" Lady Stark asked Jon.

"I'm here to see my brother," Jon said.

Lady Stark scowled.

"Very well," she said, "Make it quick.

"Bran," said Jon. "I'm glad you're well."

"Do you want to hear about what the queen was doing with her brother?" Bran asked.

"Hush, Bran," said Lady Stark. "You know not what you say."

"Do you really have to go to the Wall?" asked Bran.

"It is where my path leads," Jon said, then to Sakura. "What are you doing?"

"Noting the differences in pain tolerance and recovery time between here and Konoha. Though granted, comparing highly trained ninjas to a seven year old has its limitations," said Sakura.

Jon nodded, pretending to understand what Sakura had just said.

Then, he turned and left. He walked back down to the yard, where everything was noise and confusion. Robb was in the middle of it, shouting. Then, he noticed Jon.

"Uncle Benjen is looking for you," he said. "He wanted to be gone an hour ago."

"I know," said Jon. "Soon. Leaving is harder than I thought."

"For me too," Robb said. "The next time I see you, you'll be all in black."

"It always was my color. How long do you think it'll be?"

"Soon enough," Robb said, then he embraced Jon fiercely. "Farewell, Snow.

Jon hugged him back. "And you, Stark."

They broke apart.

"Uncle Benjen said to send you to the stables if I saw you."

"I have one more farewell to make," said Jon.

"Then I haven't seen you."

Jon went to the armory and picked up his package. Then, he went to Arya's room, where the girl was packing with the help of Nymeria, her direwolf pup. When the pup smelled Ghost, she sat down and yelped at him and Jon.

Arya glanced behind her, saw Jon, and jumped to her feet. She threw her skinny arms tight around his neck.

"I was afraid you were gone," she said. "They wouldn't let me out to say good-bye.

"What did you do now?" asked Jon.

"Nothing," Arya said, disentangling herself from Jon. "I was all packed and everything. Septa Mordane says I have to do it all over. My things weren't properly folded, she says. A proper southron lady doesn't just through her clothes inside her chest like old rags, she says."

"Is that what you did, little sister?"

"Well, they're going to get all messed up anyway? Who cares how they're folded?"

"Septa Mordane. I don't think she'd like Nymeria helping either. It's just as well. I have something for you to take with you, and it has to be packed very carefully."

"A present?"

"You could call it that. Close the door."

Arya peeked out the door.

"Nymeria, here. Guard," she commanded, then she closed the door.

By then, Jon had pulled off the rags he'd left it in. He held it out to her.

"A sword," Arya said in a small, hushed breath.

"This is no toy," he told her. "Be careful, don't cut yourself. The edges are sharp enough to shave with."

"Girls don't shave," Arya said.

"Maybe they should. Have you seen the septa's legs?"

She giggled. "It's so skinny."

"So are you," Jon told her. "I had Mikken make this special. The bravos use swords like this in Pentos and Myr and the other Free Cities. It won't hack a man's head off, but it can poke him full of holes if you're fast enough."

"I can be fast."

"You'll have to work at it every day." He put the sword in her hands, showed her how to hold it, and stepped back. "How does it feel? Do you like the balance?"

"I think so."

"First lesson: stick them with the pointy end."

Arya gave him a whap on the arm with the flat of her blade. Jon grinned.

"I know which end to use," Arya said. "Septa Mordane will take it from me."

"Not if she doesn't know you have it," said Jon.

"Who will I practice with?"

"Me," said a voice from beyond the door.

Arya opened the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"I'll teach you," he said. "I'm teaching Bran how to use chakra anyway. He has a lot more than average for this world."

Arya seemed slightly on edge.

"Did you come here just for that?" she asked.

"No, I came to warn Jon," Sasuke said. "The things we fought in the forest. They were definitely what you call the Others. Be careful on the Wall, and repeat this warning to Jeor."

Then, he left, leaving Jon and Arya sitting in awkward silence.

"Anyway," said Jon, at last, "Can you guess its name, it's your favorite thing!"

Arya looked puzzled, then it came to her. They said it together.

"Needle!"

The memory of her laughter kept him warm on the long ride north.


	8. Chapter 7

Daenerys

Daenerys sat and ate as servants brought out more food. Khal Drogo had given his estate over to Viserys after his "fight" with Naruto.

Drogo had been enraged when told he could not have Dany. He tried to kill her, so, Naruto sent the man flying into a wall with a Rasengan. The man had ordered his khalasar to attack Naruto, who had multiplied himself many times to fight the army before him. The fight ended when Naruto manifested a giant glowing nine tailed fox.

Khal Drogo had promptly left, giving Viserys the estate, servants and all. The three had been relaxing in the manse ever since.

"Man, this is awesome!" said Naruto. "Who knew they had so much food stored here? I'm going to have to teach the servants how to make ramen!"

Naruto had also insisted that the group keep "servants" not "slaves" and had started paying the manse's staff, earning their loyalty in the process.

"What is this ramen?" asked Ser Jorah Mormont.

The exile had offered Viserys his sword the same night as the encounter with Drogo. Viserys had eagerly accepted.

"Only the best thing ever invented!" replied Naruto.

"And what am I to do?" asked Viserys. "Now I have no way to secure my throne!"

"Look, Viserys," said Naruto, "you really have to drop this whole revenge thing, it's not healthy. Anyway, I can teach you to get stronger. I can sense a significant amount of chakra in you and Dany. Then we can go to the Seven Kingdoms, use your new power to survive, and sit down and talk with the king to reach a mutual understanding."

Viserys looked at Naruto as if he had gone mad.

"Okay, fine, you can fight him, I've found that helps the process, but not to the death!"

Viserys grumbled something, then he said, "Fine!"

"Good, then we'll start with the basics, a simple clone jutsu," said Naruto. "Want to join us, Dany?"

Dany nodded and got up.

"Okay," Naruto said, "Make these hand signs and focus on making an image of yourself."

Daenerys followed Naruto's instructions and a perfect copy of her appeared beside her. Viserys did the same and a washed out, dead looking copy appeared.

"The same thing used to happen to me," said Naruto. "Don't worry, it just takes practice."

"Can I try?" asked Ser Jorah.

"I don't sense a lot of chakra from you. It's probably best that you don't."

"Very well," said Ser Jorah, looking slightly disappointed.

The three practiced all day, Viserys steadily improving, until Viserys and Dany were exhausted. They ate to regain their strength, then everybody was ready to go to bed.

Then, Illyrio showed up.

"Ah, it's nice to see you doing well," he said. "I was worried you would slip into ruin without Drogo's support."

Viserys scowled.

"Well, we're doing fine," said Naruto briskly.

Naruto didn't care for Illyrio. He said the man reminded him of some unpleasant characters he had encountered in the adventures of which he regale Dany with stories. After Illyrio's visit, they all went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Sansa

"What would you like to do?" Joffrey asked.

Joffrey had just rescued Sansa form Ser Ilyn, the king's executioner, and the Hound. Sansa had been visiting the queen when they had frightened her. Stupid Arya had refused to go visit the queen. How dare she? She had gone riding instead. Sansa hated riding.

"Whatever you would like to do, my prince," said Sansa

"We could go riding," Joffrey said after a moment of reflection.

"Oh, I love riding!" Sansa exclaimed.

Joffrey glanced back at Lady, Sansa's direwolf, "Your wolf is liable to frighten the horses, and my dog seems to frighten you. Let us leave them both behind."

"If you like, I suppose I could tie Lady up. I didn't know you had a dog."

"He's my mother's dog, in truth. She has set him to guard me, and so he does."

"You mean the Hound? Is it safe to leave him behind?"

Prince Joffrey looked annoyed that she would even ask. "Have no fear, lady. I am almost a man grown, and I don't fight with wood like your brothers. All I need it this." He drew his longsword and showed it to her. Sansa exclaimed over it admiringly and Joffrey looked pleased. "I call it Lion's Tooth."

And so, they left her direwolf and his bodyguard behind them, while they ranged east along the north bank of the Trident, with no company save Lion's Tooth.

Eventually, they grew hungry. Joffrey found a holdfast by its smoke and told them to fetch food and wine for their prince and his lady. They dined on trout fresh from the river and Sansa drank more wine than she had ever drunk before.

"Shouldn't we start heading back?" asked Sansa.

"Soon," Joffrey said. "The battleground is right up ahead, where the river bends. That was where my father killed Rhaegar Targaryen, you know. He smashed his chest, crunch, right through his armor. Then my uncle Jaime killed old Aerys and my father was king. What's that sound?"

Sansa heard it too, floating through the woods, a kind of wooden clattering, snack snack snack. "I don't know," she said, but it made her nervous. "Joffrey, let's go back.

"I want to see what it is." Joffrey headed toward the sound.

"Someone's there," said Sansa, wishing Lady were there with her.

"Your safe with me," said Joffrey as he drew Lion's Tooth. "This way."

They road through a stand of trees and came upon a clearing. There, the distinctive figure of Sasuke Uchiha stood in the middle, play fighting a girl with wooden sticks instead of swords.

The girl was years younger. She circled warily, looking for an opening in Sasuke's stance. She rushed at him from behind, but he whirled around and pushed her "sword" aside, then swung at her. Impressively, the girl dodged by back flipping away, then resuming her attack. She struck with incredible speed, but Sasuke parried with equal speed. He made some hand signs and breathed fire at the girl. She dashed to the side to avoid the attack, then came in from the side, feinting a blow from the left, the striking from overhead. Sasuke parried the blow and hit her on the fingers, causing her to drop her weapon and cry out in pain.

Then, Sansa saw Sasuke Uchiha smile slightly and poke the girl's forehead.

"You left yourself wide open with that one," said Sasuke. "You poured everything into offense and completely forgot about defense. We have company."

Sasuke directed his gaze at Sansa and Joffrey and his eyes shifted from black to red and purple.

The girl turned to face the two and Sansa's face lit up with recognition and anger.

"Arya?" she called out incredulously.

"Go away," Arya shouted back at them, angry tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here, leave us alone."

Joffrey glanced from Arya to Sansa and back again.

"Your sister?" he asked.

Sansa nodded, blushing.

"Who are you to hit my lady's sister?" Joffrey asked Sasuke in a commanding tone.

Sasuke scowled.

"I'm her sword fighting instructor," he said.

"What happened to the butcher's boy?" asked Sansa.

"He's my friend too!" said Arya.

Joffrey leveled his sword at Sasuke. The two made eye contact and Joffrey dropped to the ground with a shriek. He clutched at his chest and dropped Lion's Tooth.

"Throw that away," Sasuke told Arya. "I don't trust him with it."

Arya hesitated briefly, then grabbed Lion's Tooth and threw it in the river.

"Leave, now," Sasuke commanded. "You might need help for him."

Sansa nodded and rode off to get help for Joffrey.

When she returned to the clearing, he still lay in the same place, but there was no sign of Arya or Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 9

Eddard

"They've found them, my lord," said Vayon Poole, steward of the Starks.

Ned rose quickly, "Our men or Lannister's?"

"It was Jory. She has not been harmed."

"Where is she? Tell Jory to bring her here at once."

"I am sorry, my lord. The guards on the gate were Lannister men. They informed the queen when Jory brought them in. They've been taken before the king."

"Damn that woman!" Ned strode to the door. "Find Sansa and bring her to the audience chamber. Her voice may be needed."

Arya had been missing for about a day. He had sent and led search parties throughout that day, but the queen's men had also been looking. Sasuke was with Arya, apparently. Ned descended the tower steps in a red rage. Men called out to him as he crossed the castle yard, but he ignored them in his haste. He would have run, but he was still the King's Hand. He must keep his dignity. He was aware of the eyes that followed him , of the muttered voices wondering what he would do.

The castle was a modest holding a half day's ride south of the Trident. The royal party had made themselves the uninvited guests of its lord, Ser Raymun Darry, who had fought with the Targaryens at the Trident. The castle was far too small for the party, and so tensions ran hot and heavy.

The king had appropriated Ser Raymun's audience chamber, and that was where Ned found them. The room was crowded when he burst in. Too crowded, he thought. Left alone, he and Robert might have been able to settle the matter amicably.

Robert was slumped in Darry's high seat at the far end of the room, his face closed and sullen. Cersei Lannister and her son stood beside him. The queen had her hand on Joffrey's shoulder. The boy still clutched at his chest in pain, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and wild.

Arya and Sasuke stood in the center of the room with Jory Cassel.

"Arya," Ned called loudly.

He went to her and went to one knee. He took her in his arms. Arya hugged back and sobbed slightly.

"Don't feel bad," said Sasuke. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Arya nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Ned asked.

"No," Arya said. "Hungry some, we ate some berries. And Sasuke killed and cooked a deer at the same time. That was cool. But other than that, I haven't eaten anything."

"We'll feed you soon enough," Ned promised. He rose to face the king. "What is the meaning of this?" His eyes swept the room, searching for friendly faces, but there were few save for his own men and Sakura. It was fortunate, however, that Sandor Clegane and Jaime Lannister were both out leading search parties. "Why was I not told that my daughter had been found? Why was she not brought to me at once?"

He spoke to Robert, but it was Cersei who answered. "How dare you speak to your king in that manner?"

Robert stirred. "Quiet, woman," he snapped. "I am sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten the girl. It seemed best to bring her here and get the business done with quickly."

"And what business is that?"

The queen stepped forward.

"You know full well, Stark. Your girl's sword fighting instructor tried to kill Joffrey."

"If I tried to kill him, he would be dead," said Sasuke.

"Sword fighting instructor?" asked Ned.

"Sasuke just scared him a little with gen- umm," Arya said.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke finished for her. "It was just an illusion. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be teaching Bran to walk up trees. Let's hurry this up."

"No!" exclaimed Joffrey. "He stabbed me and she threw Lion's Tooth in the river!"

"Hush, child," said Robert, then to Arya and Sasuke, "You two, tell what happened. When you are done Joffrey will have his turn."

Sasuke and Arya told their story. When it was mentioned that Sasuke defeated Joffrey by making eye contact with him, Renly Baratheon began to laugh. The king bristled. "Ser Barristan, escort my brother from the hall before he chokes."

Lord Renly stifled his laughter, "My brother is too kind. I can find the door myself."

He bowed and left.

Joffrey was pale as he began his own version of events, which was largely the same, except that Sasuke was the aggressor who stabbed him through the chest for no reason.

"I think it is clear what happened," said Robert. "Given that my son is still alive, he must've fallen prey to an illusion."

"They must be punished!" Cersei exclaimed. "I demand a whipping for the boy and something for the girl!"

The top half of a flaming purple skeleton materialized around Sasuke and Arya.

"You're welcome to try," said Sasuke.

"He is a guest and she is a child," said the king. "There is no point in punishing them. Audience adjourned."

The skeleton disappeared and Sasuke strode out of the room, Sakura following behind and trying to talk to him. Arya also followed him out.

Ned sighed and followed them.


	11. Chapter 10

Bran

Bran and his still unnamed wolf pup watched Sasuke walk up the surface of the tree. Sakura was doing it too. They were demonstrating what Bran was supposed to be learning how to do. Arya was there too, watching, eyes sparkling with awe and mouth agape.

Sasuke and Sakura walked back down the trees to the ground. Sasuke looked at Bran.

"That's what I want you to do," Sasuke said.

"How?" Bran asked.

"It's simple," said Sakura. "Just focus your energy into your feet. Your chakra should do the rest."

Bran nodded and did as he was told. He made it a few feet up the tree before the bark exploded under his feet, causing him to fall back down to the ground.

"Not bad for a first try," said Sasuke. "Keep at it."

Arya ran up to Sasuke.

"Can I do it too, please, Sensei? It's so cool!" she exlaimed

"You don't have enough chakra," Sasuke said. "Maybe when you're older. For now, we can practice swords while Bran walks up the tree."

"Okay…" said Arya, slightly disappointed.

Sasuke picked up two broomsticks and tossed one to Arya. Bran could hear the clattering of wood against wood as they practiced. Meanwhile, he walked up the tree. Each time, he would make it a little higher before the bark exploded or he lost his "grip." When he got high enough, Sasuke starting catching him with his powers and gently lowering him to the ground. Sakura watched and nodded in approval.

"I'd say your chakra control is pretty good for your age," she said.

"What is going on?" asked Bran's lord father, who had just entered the clearing where the four were practicing.

"Sasuke is teaching me how to use my catra," Bran replied.

"Cat?"

"Chakra," Sasuke corrected Bran.

"Chakra," said Bran.

"Your what?" asked Father.

"The physical and spiritual energy within himself," Sasuke clarified, which only seemed to confuse Father more.

"You're teaching him magic?"

"You could call it that."

"And Arya?"

"I'm teaching her sword fighting."

"On whose authority?"

"Only my own."

"Father, look what I can do already!" Bran interjected.

Bran made the necessary hand signs and a clone of himself appeared beside him. Father gasped in shock and reached out to the clone, but his hand went right through the clone.

"It's just an illusion," said Bran. "But watch this.

This time Bran made only one hand sign, and, in a puff of smoke, he turned into his lord father. Father gaped at this feat and reached out a hand. His hand met solid flesh and clothing.

"This is real," said Bran in his lord father's voice.

Then, in another puff of smoke, he returned to normal.

"I want to learn that!" Arya exclaimed.

Sasuke poked the girl on the forehead.

"When you're older," he said.

Arya huffed and crossed her arms, but did not argue. It was then that Bran noticed Sansa behind their father. The girl stood with mouth agape, then, slowly, she recovered from her shock.

"I want to learn magic too!" she exclaimed.

"You have some chakra," said Sasuke. "I've gathered you don't like to fight, but I can teach you the basics, then Sakura can teach you some healing."

Sansa nodded eagerly.

"That sounds wonderful!" she said.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, looking very pleased.

Sasuke noticed.

"Hn, it's not like I have anything else to do," he said.

"I know," Sakura said.

Bran's father shook his head.

"I never thought my children would learn magic, or my girls sword fighting," he said. "But, I suppose I can't stop you. Carry on."

Then, Father left. Bran went back to walking up the tree, while Sasuke started teaching Sansa the basics of chakra usage. He handed that off to Sakura and went back to teaching Arya.


	12. Chapter 11

Sasuke

Sasuke walked through the Red Keep's gates with Sakura and the Stark children. Sakura went to find Joffrey and came back with the Hound.

"I'm here to escort you to Kakashi's chamber," said Sandor Clegane.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

He supposed it wouldn't hurt to see Kakashi. He wasn't going to execute his plan until they returned to their home world anyway. So, he nodded and followed the Hound. The Hound led them all up the stairs to a room. He opened the door and revealed Kakashi, lying in bed, reading a book that was no doubt not meant for the eyes of children.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura," said Kakashi, "and friends."

"These are our pupils," said Sakura. "Arya, Bran, and Sansa Stark."

" _Our?_ "

"Well, mainly Sasuke's."

Kakashi gave a small laugh at that, causing Sasuke to scowl.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just," said Kakashi, "who would've thought that out of Team Seven, you would be the first with a genin team of your own."

Sasuke scowled deeper and looked away.

"So, this is your teacher?" asked Arya.

"That's me," said Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake."

"It's an honor, Lord Hatake," said Sansa, bowing.

"Please, just call me Kakashi."

Sansa nodded.

"What's that book about?" asked Bran trying to get a peek at the pages.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Kakashi, shutting the book quickly.

"Anyway," said Sakura, "I'm glad you're okay. From the way Joffrey talked, I was getting worried."

"There's something wrong with that boy."

"You're telling me."

Sasuke merely nodded in agreement.

"Now, how are we going to get home?" asked Kakashi.

"I might be able to use Kaguya's dimension shifting technique to do it. Our eyes are similar," said Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded in thought. "That's our best bet. You shoule start working on that."

"Well, this was a nice visit, let's go."

"I think I'll stay and catch up," said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and left, the three Stark children trailing behind him. Eventually, when they got outside, Sasuke turned and addressed the three.

"Arya," he said to her, "tomorrow we'll start practicing with proper wooden swords, not broomsticks. Bran, you've gotten wall walking down, next, we'll try water walking. Sansa, you should start seeing Sakura for healing lessons. I'll look for a print master or something. We'll post fliers advertising our odd-job service."

"Odd-jobs?" Arya exclaimed.

"That's the first step to becoming real shinobi. You might not like it, but after some time, we'll move on to real missions."

The children looked remarkably disappointed, but Sasuke didn't really care.

"Now, we should all find our bed chambers," Sasuke continued. "We'll meet back here in one hour."

The children all nodded and left to find their chambers with a shout of "Yes, Sensei!" Sasuke found his own bed chamber, when a servant approached him, telling him the visitors from Konoha had been invited to an urgent council meeting.

Sasuke told the messenger to go inform the children the meeting was off and followed the directions to the council room. Accepting the summons turned out to be a mistake. The council merely squabbled over money and a tourney the king had planned. In the process, however, Sasuke learned who to be wary of. This Lord Baelish seemed a sinister character. Renly seemed harmless enough. The others were of no consequence.

Sasuke's opinion of the king only worsened. The man never showed up and it seemed he left governing the realm to his council, only occasionally sending them an order, such as today's to plan a tourney to be held in Eddard's honor, a matter Eddard seemed anything but honored by.

Eddard insisted that the tourney be planned another day and left. Sasuke took that as his cue to leave and did so.

After the meeting, Sasuke located the print master and had him create several copies of a flier advertising Sasuke and Stark's Odd-jobs. After that, Sasuke went to the Small Hall to dine with the Starks. He enjoyed a meal of nice juicy stake cooked with garlic and herbs. After that, he retired to his chambers to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Sansa

Sansa rode to the Hand's tourney with Septa Mordane Jeyne Polle, Sasuke, and Sakura, in a litter with fine yellow curtains. The splendor of the event took Sansa's breath away. The knights, their armor, their horses. It was all wonderful.

"It's better than the songs," Sansa whispered when they found their place among the high lords and ladies.

Sansa was dressed in a beautiful green gown for the occasion. The Kingsguard took the field, then Gregor Clegane, the Mountain That Rides. Several other knights followed. Some Sansa recognized, some she didn't.

They watched the jousting. Jeyne covered her eyes like a scared little girl whenever a man lost his seat, but Sansa was made of sterner stuff. Even Septa Mordane noted her composure and nodded in approval.

The Kingslayer rode brilliantly, unhorsing all his opponents. Sandor Clegane and the Mountain seemed unstoppable as well.

The most terrifying moment of the day came during Gregor's second joust, when his lance rode up and struck a young knight from the Vale under the gorget with such force that it drove through his throat, killing him instantly. The youth fell not ten feet from where Sansa was seated.

Jeyne wept so hysterically that Septa Mordane finally took her off to regain her composure.

The rest of the tourney was uneventful, save for towards the end. Ser Loras Tyrell would remove his helm and give a maiden a flower after each victory.

Ser Loras unhorsed his opponent in his final joust of the day, then he gave Sansa a red rose.

"Sweet lady, no flower is half as beautiful as you," he said.

Sansa was touched and stunned by his gallantry.

Then, a short man approached her.

"You must be one of her daughters," he said. "You have the Tully look."

"I'm Sansa Stark," she said uneasily. "I have not had the honor, my lord."

Septa Mordane quickly took a hand. "Sweet child, this is Lord Petyr Baelish of the king's small council."

"Your mother was my queen of beauty once," the man said quietly. "You have her hair." His fingers brushed her cheek as he stroked one auburn lock. Then, he turned and left.

By then the moon was well up and the crowd was tired, so the king decreed that the last three matches be fought the next morning, before the melee. The commoners began walking home while the court moved to the riverside for a feast. Sansa and Septa Mordane were seated in places of honor to the left of the king's raised dais. Prince Joffrey seated himself to her right.

Kakashi and Sasuke's impression that there was something wrong with the prince had given her cause to rethink her own feelings toward him, but she concluded there was no problem.

Joffrey smiled and kissed her hand.

"Ser Loras has a keen eye for beauty, sweet lady," he said.

"He was too kind," Sansa demurred. "Ser Loras is a true knight. Do you think he will win tomorrow, my lord?"

"No, my dog shall do for him. Or perhaps my uncle Jaime. And in a few years, when I am old enough to enter the lists, I shall do for them all."

Joffrey was polite, courteous and gallant all through the night.

Suddenly, the king's voice rang out over the music.

"No," he thundered. "You do not tell me what to do, woman. I am king here. Do you understand? I rule here and if I say I will fight, I will fight!"

Jaime Lannister tried to calm the king, to no avail.

"It grows late," said Joffrey. "Do you need an escort back to the castle?"

"No, I'm fine," said Sansa, looking to Sasuke.

They walked back to the castle together.


	14. Chapter 13

Sasuke

Sasuke once again sat watching the jousting of the tourney. It bored him, and Arya and Bran seemed upset not to have their lessons, but Sansa enjoyed it.

Eddard Stark came up behind them and watched the current joust. It was Sandor Clegane against Jaime Lannister. The first pass was inconclusive, but in the second, Sandor unhorsed Jaime. Jaime's helm was twisted and dented, and he had to be led to a blacksmith to have it removed.

Next it was the knight called the Knight of Flowers against the Mountain That Rides. Sasuke didn't care for the latter title. It didn't exactly roll off the tongue like "Yellow Flash" or "God of Shinobi." Gregor Clegane was huge, likely bigger than any foe Sasuke had fought barring the Juubi itself. Still, Sasuke's eyes could see that his chakra reserves were pitiful. Physically strong he might be, but he lacked true power.

When the Knight of Flowers made his entrance, a murmur ran through the crowd, and Snsa whispered, "Oh, he's so beautiful."

The knight's armor was decorated with jewel flowers, his cloak with real ones.

Ser Gregor sat opposite the Knight of Flowers on his great stallion. It trumpeted when it caught the scent of Loras's horse.

"Sensei, don't let Ser Gregor hurt Ser Loras, please," said Sansa.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

The Mountain had trouble controlling his horse. As he struggled to keep his mount on a straight line, Loras was upon him, placing his lance just there. Gregor went falling off his horse and landed in the dirt, to cheers and other such noises.

Ser Gregor disentangled himself from his horse and stood.

"My sword!" he shouted to his squire.

The boy ran Gregor's sword out to him. Gregor slashed into his horse, killing it in a single, savage blow. Gregor started down the lists toward Loras. Sasuke teleported between them and eyed Gregor with his doujutsu active. Then, Gregor attacked, launching a fierce blow with his sword Sasuke teleported Gregor's sword behind him and empty air hit Sasuke. While Gregor was collecting himself from the, from his perspective, bizarre turn of events, Sasuke activated a Chidori in his left hand and stabbed Gregor through the right shoulder. Gregor screamed in pain and punched at Sasuke, who jumped back out of range.

"Stop this madness!" King Robert yelled

Ser Gregor came to his senses and stormed off, shoving past the Kingsguard in the process.

"Let him go," Robert said.

There was a final joust between Ser Loras and Sandor Clegane. Ser Loras won, but surrendered the victor's purse to Sasuke as a show of thanks. Sasuke took it and was etched into the hearts of the commoners, their adoration felt familiar. It was similar to what he had known in Konoha.

The archery competition and melee passed, won by individuals Sasuke had no interest in. The king had apparently been dissuaded from taking part in the melee.

That night, another feast was held. Arya and Sansa talked.

"The tournament was magnificent," Sansa sighed. "You should have come. What were you doing?"

"Practicing sword fighting. Bran is getting really good at the Clone Jutsu too," Arya replied.

"I can make five clones," Bran said with a proud smile.

"Get some rest," Sasuke told the three at the end of the feast. "We have our first mission tomorrow."

The children all nodded and went to their bed chambers. Sasuke too, went to his chambers to sleep.


End file.
